


My love, my Life, Will Horton

by darkwriterff



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwriterff/pseuds/darkwriterff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny watches Will sleep holding their child, and reflects on their life together.  What is the outcome?  This is a one-shot ONLY because I was in WilSon withdrawl and needed some romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My love, my Life, Will Horton

Sonny walked into apartment number 14 after a few hours of work and tossed his keys onto the coffee table by the door. He wiped his tired eyes and looked up, noticing a sleeping Will sprawled on the couch with little Ari googling and drooling, wide awake, laying on his chest. Sonny's heart melted with love and joy at the wonderful picture; his lover and their daughter. Everything he hadn't known he wanted in life, but he found that he now wanted with every fiber of his being.

He slowly walked up to the pair and immediately Ari began to squeal, wanting to be picked up by her papa; but Will being protective of his little girl, even in sleep, held on tightly to her and tucked her into his side.

_'What an amazing year'_ Sonny thought as he slowly lifted each of Will's arms so he could slide the little one out to cradle her in his arms. Who would have known that a year ago, they would have a beautiful 2 month old daughter.

He gently rocked her back and forth while singing the Greek lullaby his father used to sing to him. _**"Now now, sleep my child, sleep and dream my lovely child."**_   He softly sang as Ari began to slowly close her eyes. _**"I'll give you the city of Alexandria in sugar, all of Cairo of rice."**_   Ari's little fingers made their way into her mouth as she began to fall deeper into her slumber. **_"Now for you my little one to sleep like a little lamb and wake up like a little goat. My princess."_**   Sonny finished and found Arianna fast asleep. He turned to put her in her bassinet and found Will sitting up smiling at him with tears in his eyes.

Sonny smiled back and laid her down, **_"Thank you Will."_**   Sonny said and slowly walked over to the other man sitting in front of him. _**"Thank you for completing us, completing me."**_

Will hugged Sonny with a fierceness and replied, _**"thank you for letting me."**_   He knew it was cheesy but at the moment, it was all he could come up with, he was so choked up from his emotions. He watched the man he couldn't imagine being without accept him without fault, loved him through thick and thin, and now is a father to his child.

They broke their embrace and Sonny got down on one knee, _**"Will, I love you and I love Arianna. You are my love, my life, Will Horton. You've held me when I needed to cry, you've listened to me when I need to scream, you've tried to climb walls even though they make you scared to death,"**_   they both chuckled at the memory of the rock wall. _**"You've been my everything. Will you do me the honor and become my husband?"**_ Sonny lifted from his pocket a small velvet box that when opened revealed 2 silver bands and presented the box to Will.

Will nodded his acceptance and with fumbled hands, the duo managed to put their rings on the respective other's hands. That night, the duo had become more than friends, their hearts, bodies and souls melded into one. Doing the dance as old as time. Sonny was happy, he had truly found his love, his life, his Will Horton.


End file.
